


Dreaming Heart of Dramione

by Furo__xtaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Draco and Harry is my medication, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hermione’s PoV, M/M, Misunderstanding, Poor Hermione, Sadness, mostly angst, poor Ron as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furo__xtaker/pseuds/Furo__xtaker
Summary: Set after the war happened, the students have gone back to Hogwarts for their last year. Hermione and Draco seems to be getting along finally, soon enough leading to Hermione gaining a crush on the redemptive boy who also sees to be getting attached to her. Is this the truth? or will the Gryffindor common room reveal the actual truth?_______________________(Angst + Bit of fluff- irrelevant with Dramione) this Is in Hermione’s POVhope you enjoy’





	Dreaming Heart of Dramione

Love is an infectious addiction. The yearning it brings is unmatchable to any devotion. It was quite a magical thing, ironically. To those blessed with the warmth it brings, the tenderness and passion it creates between. Love should be graced with everyone, everyone deserves to feel what love gives. Even, Hermione granger; a young witch who had her misfortunes. She too deserve romance in her life. Why shouldn’t she? she has had a share of troubles, being of dirty blood that many of whom she called classmates couldn’t accept. She was ridiculed for being ‘bossy’, ‘a teacher pet’ her personal favourite ‘know-it-all’. surly not her fault? and being bullied? that was nothing she deserved to endure.

But of course not everyone, not even she had bad luck forever because in her last year of attending Hogwarts as a student she had found the addicting adoration; love. Though; this had come unexpectedly, she wasn’t aware at first of it until the warmth blossomed throughout her body. She became the cliché girl who was in love. The normal soft blush, stuttering- hard to concentrate and think. It had become reality. 

All sincerest thank you to Draco Malfoy, the boy that stole her heart. unbelievable? of course. Everyone knew of their mutual despiser for each other, nevertheless he had practically bullied her since her first day of school. Never once seeing eye-to-eye or even close to becoming likeable. So, how could this be? well, simply as she could state the war had changed the blond. She began witnessing remarkable changes happen to the once arrogant Slytherin; instead of degrading her as he normally enjoyed doing, he began to compliment her. She saw it with her own eyes. 

They had just came out of potion class and she was just about to head to the library, likely to finish on some unfinished work; however she was stopped when a cold hand placed on her shoulder, she recalled turning around and seeing the lean blond stare down at her before muttering an almost incoherent “well done” before leaving her stunned. Ever since then she noticed everything a lot clearer; her kept away feelings wasn’t so murky. She had fallen in love.

And as time continued she began to notice more of these compassionate gestures Draco did for her. How he would help her with homework she didn’t fully understand, how he would confront her whenever she was feeling down. Even going far as sitting with her at free-time so she wasn’t alone. She fell deeper in love at each little thing the blond did. And surly her feelings was mutual? how could it not be? It was if Draco was traditionally courting her, making her feel greatly special. It wasn’t possible for her love to be only one-sided. Everything Draco practically did showed his love for her. The lingering touches he would make as she went past, the soft caresses of her hair when she was upset, the touch of the their shoulders as they sat next to each other discussing books. They was meant to be one. 

But it seemed Draco needed more persuading that their relationship was a must as still after a quarter of a year he had not asked her out yet. Odd. But she wouldn’t pressurise, he must be too skittish at the moment, perhaps he was waiting for the perfect moment? that’s right, her Draco would want the moment to be right...though, that quarter turned into half into their last year and yet still no proposal of an love confession even if those gestures continued. She was rather patient as many do tell her but this was getting quite frustrating. Why wasn’t Draco confessing yet? she sat there for a moment, thinking with her lips pursed. What could he possibly be waiting for? she was impatient as it was, Merlin can he just confess. Though, she had a lightbulb moment. Maybe he’s waiting for her to confess instead. A smile appeared. That’s maybe it. Draco’s waiting for her. 

With that assumption on her mind she set to confess the next day to him. It would be beautiful and then they would finally be a couple like they both deserved to be- however as that thought repeated in her head she heard familiar voices coming from the Gryffindor common room; a place they usually hanged out in, including her love. She moved closer, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she tried listening in the conversation. Harry and Draco? she stayed quiet. What was they talking about? was this Draco’s confession, was he going to confess his love to her to Harry? she hoped so with a easy smile. But as she got closer the conversation didn’t sound like that, it sound more intimate, Merlin...

She crept closer, now grasping her hands over the doorknob and quietly twisting it open, revealing the nightmare she hoped to never witness. The smile dropped. She felt her face morph, her eyes widening at the scene, her knees felt like collapsing. Draco and Harry cuddling on the sofa, non-friendly with their arms embracing each other’s, blonde hair nuzzled into darkened skin as Harry whispered into her /lovers/ ear.

”I’m proud of how well you’re treating my friends, Draco.”she could practically feel the adoration coming off in waves as Harry looked at him lovingly...like a boyfriend wound. She felt her chest tighten. 

She saw a handsome-sculptured face lift up and look lazily into Harry’s eyes, a small smirk surfacing as Draco pulled Harry closer by his shirt-collar, watching as his eyebrow arched in what could only be called seductively.”if so, I think a reward should be given for how nicely I’ve treated your friends.”she watched in horror as Draco trailed a finger over Harry’s chest, smirking more as he leaned into Harry’s face.”wouldn’t you agree, Potter?”

She could almost feel herself throwing up in dread. Surly? no... they can’t be...together? it’s not possible...her and Draco was suppose- but she soon found out the hard way as the two males still ignored her presence and now, Harry also leaning in and gripping the blond’s waist. She could see the lop-sided grin on his face as he whispered, whispered words she would never want to repeat before she watched in terror and heartache as Harry crashed his lips onto Draco’s and Draco instantaneously returning the gesture- she couldn’t bare to watch and quickly slammed the door. 

She could feel her chest tighten in heartbreak and eyes well with salty tears. She leant against the door. No no no, this couldn’t be happening. She and Draco was meant be, so why was Harry and him kissing? 

”Ah, so you found out ‘Mione”she heard her ginger-head friend, Ron say above her. Her head shot up, glaring at the stupid ginger. She could feel her teeth grit. 

”You knew and you didn’t tell me?”she could feel the venom in her tone. 

Ron held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to be in the line of fire of her wrath as he rolled his shoulders back in a simple shrug.”you didn’t ask.”he simply responded what infatuated her. Didn’t ask?! 

Hermione huffed loudly still glaring as she stepped forward and punched Ron in the shoulder.”you’re seriously the biggest idiot, Ronald.”she snapped before storming off- wherever. Only leaving Ron watching her leave with a longing, wanting gaze. Guess not everyone gets their happy ending.


End file.
